league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith - The Half-Blooded Scientist
Lilith is a Half Succubus and half Vampire that despises her situation and wishes to be a human. She plays the role as a Disruption mage that can play mind games with her enemy and can control how they play. Stats Role: Mage, Disrupt Secondary Bar: Mana Bar 95% Abilities, 15% Basic Attacks Level 3 Difficulty Damage 3 Toughness 0 Control 3 Mobility 0 Utility 1 HP: 515-1,792 Health Regen: 5.60-14.9 Mana: 320-2,019 Range: 560 Attack Damage: 29-105 Attack Speed: .600 (+ 0 – 20%) Armor: 22.5-83 Magic Resistance: 31-38.2 Movement Speed: 325 Abilities Dream Dazzle Lilith gets vision on enemies that are affected by CC. Mirage Orb Lilith creates a non-moving invisible orb that slowly grows in size it slows, dealing more damage at it's largest. If hit by an enemy in Sweet Whispers it stuns. It combusts after five seconds. Liquid Shadow Illusion Lilith creates a non-targetable version of herself with small differences and a heath bar. The doppelganger lasts about three seconds and using it changes your ability to Switch. Swap Lilith can choose an ally, enemy, or herself to switch places with her doppelganger. Using this changes the ability back to Liquid Shadow Illusion. Sweet Whispers Lilith summons an area of otherworldly whispers. Enemies that walk in this area will get grounded for as long as they’re in the area. If they listen to the whispers for one second they’ll be enraged by their nearest ally. If they get a kill it goes to Lilith. Guardian of the Night Lilith summons the hand of the Guardian of the Night, his hand attacks whichever area she sends him to, but he will also attack any CCed enemies. When enemies are hit by his hand they will be Suspended. Background "Science is all I need~" - Lilith Lilith is the daughter of a noble vampire named Artemisia, she was renown in the Blessed Isles due to her beauty and intelligence. Vampires weren't always hostile to humans until the Blessed Isles became the Shadow Isles. Vampires were unaffected due to their immortality but in fear of living life in agony they set their sites on mortals to keep them alive. Vampires needed offspring due to the only way of passing being death by old age. She didn't wish the pain of the vampires on her child, but knew she needed a child, this led her to meeting an Incubus with a much more unclear past. This man was the man of her dreams, and she took advantage of it. They both had a benefit from their breeding, and with that Lilith was born. Lilith was pressured by her peers to follow the noble following just like her mother, but she was also often reminded of her blood and the gap that was inbetween her and the people she lived with. She knew this too and wishes to break out of the shell she'd be forced to live in her life. She refused to partake in either succubus or vampire related actions with the people of the living. She instead found them fascinating, their inventions especially. She would sneak away for days on end studying how humans created things, being spoon fed her whole life made the smallest of things interesting to her. One day she made a discovery of her own, thanks to her abilities. As a mixture of vampire and succubus blood she's able to to hear voices from a world that she dubbed the Upsidedown. The voices weren't very interesting, but she'd hear stories of them seeing a girl appear. She slowly realized she was making contact. She chose to study the world mixing her magic with the science she adored. She was able to contact the world in very small intervals, this led her with the ability to materialize the substance it was made of due to it's high energy making Liquid Darkness a substance so fatal it could melt anything. Her developments slowly lead her to learning more and more about the Upsidedown including the Liquid Darkness and how it was being provided ''to her. She was able to develop a machine that could make it even more concentrated by purifying it. She named it the L.D.P. and designed it after a scepter for respect to her noble background. She wasn't very popular with her developments and wasn't taken seriously due to how she dressed along with her ears and tails. She dealt with more racist views towards her in the work and her appearance but she wouldn't let that get her down. She decided to join the League of Legends to promote her inventions and universally show her amazing prowess. Quotes Champion Selection '''Pick' "The Upsidedown calls to us~" Ban "C'mon Summoner, are you afraid of me or something?" Upon Starting Game "Are you afraid team? Don't be~" "Don't be afraid science is on our side~" "Believe in science! Attacking "Take that!" "Firing" "This person Summoner?" "I'm not that strong, sorry Summoner" "Whoa, you're pretty hot~" (Attacking Brand) "Why try to lie to yourself?" (Attacking Vladimir) "No, you can't identify as a vampire..." (Attacking Vladimir) "I like your hair!" (Attacking Katarina) Movement "This way or...No yea this way!" "Can we avoid those gross bird things?" "Yea yea I'm coming..." "Let's stop by Gromp, I wanna study the saliva he secrets when- Uh, nevermind" "What wild life is near here?" "Hm, this material is very interesting..." (Moving in base) "This water's awfully deep..." (Moving in river) "Hm, the middle's always nice, easy to get to either lane...I see I see." (Entering Mid as first lane) "The top...Hm, interesting... I don't think I'm suited to being here, but I'll follow your lead. (Entering Top as first lane) "Ugh, I'm gonna be working with someone? Greeeeeat..." (Entering Bot as first lane) "Gross, I don't wanna get dirty in this place, but it'll have to do..." (Entering Jungle as first lane) Taunting "The difference in our intelligence is staggering" (giggle) "You're simply caught in the line of science's fire~" "Oh my gosh you'll show me how those work right?!" (Taunting Vi) "Nice wings, but mine are better~" (Taunting Flying Champions Anivia, Kayle ect.) "Aw cute~ I wanna dissect you and see exactly how you work~" (Fizz) "You're not scary...At all..." (Fiddlesticks) Responce to Taunting "Please, stop trying..." "What an idiotic comeback" "Only I'd think of something so mean~" (Taunted by Lilith) Joke "So...A woman walks into a bar and...Oh no I mean a pirate walks in...No wait it...Uh...nevermind." "Then I said, broccoli? Are you crazy?! Anyway, it was a weird Wednesday..." Response to Joke (Fake laugh) "I could make you a joke book if you want?" "Please stop embarrassing yourself..." Upon Dream Dazzle being activated "I see you!~" "I can hear your dreams... Quiet down a little!" "You can't escape me!" Upon casting Mirage Orb (Soft giggles) (Soft giggles) (Whispering) "Mirage Orb~" Upon casting Shadow Illusion "Who's who?~" "Which one's which?!" "Shadow Illusion!" Upon casting Swap "Over here!" "Swap!" Upon casting Sweet Whispers "Opening up the portal~" "Come my friends!" "Did you hear about-" (giggles) "Sweet Whispers~" Upon casting Guardian of the Night "I call upon thee!" "Come oh Guardian of the Night!" "I need your help!" "Please protect me!" Upon Killing an Enemy Champion "S-Sorry...." "The Upsidedown'll love to see you!" "It's all in the name of science!" "Don't take it to heart~" "Hah! Gotcha!" (Nerdy giggle) Upon Scoring a Pentakill "Wow uh...I-I wanna thank my mother and..." "Buy a specialized serv-bot and I'll give another one for free, you can only hear this deal here!~" Upon Consuming a Potion "Mmmh~" "This is just what I needed~" "Glug glug~" Upon Being the last person alive on the Team "Well...Crap..." "Uh...Haha...Enemy team wanna...Leave me alone?" "Waaaaaah no please no please noooo!" Upon using Flash "Pleasedon'thitpleasedon'thitpleasedon'thit!" "No wait look out ah!" "Where'd I go? You'll never know~" (Flashing out of enemy vision) "Boo!" (Flashing into enemy vision)